Sometimes Things Have To Change
by Brooklynn715
Summary: Emily Prentiss decides to leave the BAU, but can one special person change that? And when somebody arrives from her past how will she react? Will Morgan be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short little story with Prentiss leaving, most likely just a one shot unless I want to or a lot of other people want me to do more...**

* * *

Things Change

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he said storming into the woods behind Emily. She had gone out to the woods to be left alone, all she wanted was to think without the whole team around. She couldn't stand the questioning stares anymore. But he found her; he knew where she would go. He knew her too well.

"I was going to,"

"When? Were you just going to leave a note? Maybe a phone call? You're leaving in _three days_ Em, did you ever think about what this is going to do to the team?" he said, his voice rising.

"That's _all_ I thought about!" she whipped around. "Do you know how much this hurts? This is my _family_!"

"You don't abandon family Emily! You stick with them even when it's hard. How do you think Reid feels about all of this? He's been abandoned by enough people-Gideon, Elle, his _father_. Now you're just adding one more to the list. They all abandoned him without a goodbye or an explanation, except for a letter in Gideon's case, and you were planning to do the same,"

"I'm not abandoning them! I just can't handle this anymore!"

"Handle what?" he asked confused. "C'mon Princess, talk to me,"

"It's all my fault,"

"What is?"

"The team falling apart," she started to explain at his confused look. "Reid will barely even talk to JJ anymore, nobody trusts each other like before, we can't function as a team anymore. Not like we used to anyway," she sighed.

"Em, none of this is your fault. If we wanted to keep you safe we had to send you off to Paris. Hotch and JJ couldn't risk any more people knowing that was necessary. This could have happened to any of us,"

"It could have happened to any of us but it happened to _me_. You'll all be better off without me there," she said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you guys. You're my family, the closest thing that I have, but I have to, if you guys are ever going to be a team again," finally letting a few tears fall.

"You're my partner Em. I-I can't lose you. Not again," he finally lost his strong demeanor, finally showing some weakness as evidenced but the tears slowly building up.

"You won't, I'm still staying here, I'll still be around, just not on the team anymore,"

"It won't be the same Em and you know it," he finally realized what he was feeling; fear. He didn't want to lose her again. He loved her, more than just a friend. He couldn't let her leave without her knowing. Whether she felt the same or not. And it was time for him to tell her that. "I'm not gonna lose you again Princess,"

"Derek, wh-what are you-" she stuttered as he leaned closer.

"I can't let you leave without you knowing," he said, touching his lips to hers. They pulled apart, Morgan resting his forehead on hers. "I can't imagine the BAU without you, it's just…" he trailed off.

"Not the same," she finished.

"Exactly," he sighed. He leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss once again. "Are you sure you still want to leave?" he asked pulling apart.

"Now I'm not so sure," Prentiss said with a smile.

"I thought I could make you stay," Morgan said, matching her grin. "Let's go," he led her out of the woods, his hand firmly on the small of her back.

She suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this going to be a 'thing'?"

"I want it to be,"

"Me too," she smiled at him.

"Good,"

"Do we tell the team?" she asked after a moment.

"I normally would say no but…I mean we work with profilers. They're gonna find out sometime whether we say something or not and you know that they're going to ask why you decided to stay. What are you going to say? They're going to ask for an explanation for why you were planning to leave and why you decided to stay after all,"

"I know, I can easily give them an explanation for why I was planning on leaving but what do I say about staying? I don't want them to know about us just yet, I can't deal with twice as many questions," she laughed slightly.

"You'll come up with something Princess, I know you will," he leaned down kissing her once again. "I'm glad you decided to stay Em,"

"Me too, thanks Derek,"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R and PM me if you have any suggestion-I'd love to hear them! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So thanks to an anonymous reviewer I decided to do a second chapter-this was originally going to be just a one-shot but now it might turnout to be multiple chapters...I honestly have no idea...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Em, stop, everything's perfect," Derek commanded as Emily Prentiss fluttered around her living room. Morgan had thrown a supposed goodbye party for her so she could announce that she was staying; the only people who knew that she wasn't leaving were Hotch and Morgan. After her conversation with Derek in the woods she couldn't find a good time to say that she wasn't leaving the BAU so Morgan suggested a party.

"I-I can't, it's what I do when I'm nervous, it helps me get my mind of what I'm about to do. I mean what if they're mad at me because I didn't tell them or-"

"Em," he cut her rambling. "Come here and relax, the team won't be here for another hour and I doubt that there's much more cleaning that you can do," Morgan said patting the couch next to him.

"I can't sit down, not when there's stuff to do,"

"Prentiss," he said causing her to turn around. He rarely called her by her last name, if ever, after that day in the woods. "There isn't stuff to do, everything's perfect," repeating what he had said minutes earlier. This caused her to look around her apartment, finally registering that it was basically spotless.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she admitted, flopping down on the couch beside him. Derek turned on the TV to keep her mind off of what could happen with the team, finally getting her to relax, even if it was just slightly.

* * *

45 minutes later Emily pushed herself up off the couch at the sound of a doorbell.

"Hey Em!" Garcia's happy self greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan yelled, still sitting on the couch. Emily led Garcia over to the couch, taking the present from her hands and setting it on the counter. Within the next 15 minutes the rest of the team filed in, all bringing presents, even Hotch, as to not raise suspicion of what he knew she was going to reveal.

* * *

"Okay present time-mine first!" Penelope said happily walking back into the kitchen. Emily gently picked up Garcia's present putting on the table in front of her. She opened it revealing a decorated picture frame with a picture of herself and Garcia.

"Oh-Garcia, you didn't-" she said, tears welling up.

"I had to Em, so you would never forget me," her own tears building up.

"I could _never_ forget you Penelope, even if I wanted to," she said with a small laugh. Prentiss looked over at Morgan, who gave her a reassuring nod, knowing what she was about to do.

"Guys-listen, I can't take this, any of it," she pressed on as they started to protest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, please don't be mad, but I just never found the right place and time to tell you guys. I-I'm not leaving the BAU," she said, forcing a smile during the awkward silence that followed her revelation.

JJ and Garcia were the first ones to snap out of the daze. "Oh my God Em! That's so great!" Garcia said, JJ pulling all three of them into a hug.

"Thanks guys, I was afraid that you would be mad at me for not telling you; letting you think that I was leaving,"

"Well, I guess I'm a little hurt you didn't tell us but, you staying makes it better…" JJ trailed off not knowing how to say what she wanted to.

"Why?" Rossi asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Why I was leaving or why I decided to stay?"

"Yes," Rossi answered, earning a laugh from the rest of the team.

"Well, I was going to leave because I was-it just-I-I don't know," she faltered. "Now I know that you're going to argue when I say this so save your breath, I already know what you're going to say. I just felt like I was the reason that this team was falling apart, nobody being able to trust each other for a while, everything that happened to this team after my death," she sighed.

"Em, that could have happened to anyone," Reid spoke up.

"Don't worry, I've already heard that one," she said, gesturing to Derek.

"Please continue Prentiss," Hotch prompted.

"Oh, right, so four days ago, I ran, I-I always run, whenever I can't handle something I run, I went to the woods. It was the one place I had always felt safe and Morgan followed me," Emily took a deep breath, casting her eyes at Derek again, who gave her a slight smile. "Well, first he was mad, which was understandable, then he started talking about how none of this is my fault-"

"Which it isn't," Morgan cut in.

"Okay, he basically talked me out of it,"

"Personally, I have to give a big thanks to you Derek," Rossi said, looking at the agent. "We could have lost one of the best assets to this team," he said with a smile.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, no doubt about it,"

"T-Thanks Rossi, and I'm sorry about ever thinking about leaving you guys, you're my family," Emily said addressing the rest of the profilers.

* * *

Roughly five hours Emily showed Reid out of the door, the last one to leave her apartment except for Derek. She walked over to where he was sitting on the couch, snuggling into the crook of his arm, her legs pulled under her. He casually laid his hand on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You did great today Princess, you know that right?"

"Thanks," she said, her heart melting at his nickname for her.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being here, for bringing me back,"

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, especially since it lead to this," he smiled, leaning down, gently touching his lips to hers.

"I would do anything if it lead to this,"

"I know I've already asked you this but…what about the team? Do we need to tell them?"

"Well, in my opinion we don't _need_ to tell them anything about this. They probably suspect something anyway and are most likely going to ask about it but I don't think we necessarily need to tell them. I think we do need to tell Hotch though,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed. "I just don't like how the team always knows exactly what happens in our lives, even if we don't want them to know,"

"I know, me too. Just Hotch, for now," she added.

* * *

Emily was sharply awoken by a cell phone ringing. She frantically searched for her phone before it woke up Morgan who was sleeping peacefully on the couch next to her. "Yeah?" she answered groggily, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Emily Prentiss?" a voice hissed through the phone. Hearing his voice Emily fell back against the wall, her heart stopping, sinking to her knees. She heard him talking to her on the other end of the line but not hearing any of it. It was the one voice that could control her and it always would be.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really don't know where I'm going with this story...just going where the inspiration takes me :) Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I wanted to give a BIG thanks to lizzabet who gave me the idea for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

"C-Caleb?" Emily faltered, finally regaining her voice.

"Hey babe,"

"_Don't_ you dare call me that," she said vehemently. She was glad for the training she had to receive to block out people like him. People who tried to control you, to get inside your head. She had temporarily regained her strong manner but wasn't sure if it would last. Especially if she was talking to him.

"Well someone's grouchy today," he joked. "Anyway, I was calling 'cause I finally got back to town and I just _needed_ to see you again,"

"I-I can't,"

"Oh, that's right, you're a FBI agent now, no time for me, but we'll make sure to find time ok?"

"No," she said quickly, hanging up the phone, she wasn't sure she could resist if she kept talking any longer. She couldn't, she _wouldn't_, fall under his spell again.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked, finding her in the kitchen.

"N-Nobody," she stuttered, realizing what she had just said to him, how angry he must be and what he could do to her with that anger.

"C'mon Princess, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing," she brushed past him towards her bedroom before he could ask any more questions.

* * *

"Em, is something wrong?" JJ asked as Emily stormed into the building. She had successfully avoided Derek all morning at her apartment and they drove separate cars so they didn't raise suspicion, further saving her from questions. Now she had to deal with the rest of the team.

"No, no, everything's fine," she said, as if trying to convince herself of the same thing. JJ wouldn't push it though, not yet anyway.

JJ pulled Morgan aside as he entered the bullpen, shortly after Emily. "Did you notice anything off with Emily last night?"

"No, not last night," he said cautiously, trying to determine what to tell her. "But this morning-"

"This _morning_?" JJ raised her eyebrows.

"It's not like that Jay, after everybody left last night I stayed and watched a movie with her and we fell asleep. This morning I woke up and she was on the phone in the kitchen. When I walked in she had just hung up but she had this look of panic, almost _desperation_, on her face. I tried to talk to her about it but she brushed me off and I haven't talked to her since…" he trailed off.

"She'll tell us when she's ready, if she needs to," she reassured him. '_Hopefully'_ JJ thought to herself.

* * *

He watched her walked out of the building with a black man. _'She isn't supposed to be with someone else. She's supposed to be with _me_'_ he thought to himself. He would get her back. She had fallen under his spell the first time and she would again. It didn't matter if she was 'stronger' now that she was in the FBI. He could feel her falling for him again, just over the phone, much less in person. He smiled to himself. He would get her back. It didn't matter if she was with that other man. If he needed to take him out to get her then that's what he would do. No matter what the cost.

* * *

Emily had just settled down on the couch after a long day of work when she heard a sharp knocking on her door. She looked through the peephole out of sheer habit and was stunned at who she saw. Ever since that call this morning she had expected him to find her, just not this soon. Emily slowly walked away from the door, hoping for him to think she wasn't home. No such luck.

"Em," he called. "I know you're home," Emily leaned against the wall, still hoping for him to get discouraged and go away. This only made him angrier. "Em!" he pounded on the door. She slowly opened the door, bracing for an impact.

"Why didn't you open the door?" he asked, changing into the man she had once fallen for.

"I was upstairs in the bathroom," she lied easily.

"I thought you were ignoring me,"

"I-I would never do that,"

"Good, can I come in? Have a drink and talk with you? I mean it's been so long,"

"Well I actually have to be somewhere el-"

He lashed out grabbing her wrist, forcing her back inside. "We are going to talk," he led her back to the couch she had previously occupied. Caleb let go of her wrist causing Emily to look down. Seeing red finger marks wrapped around her wrist, swelling slightly, she could already tell it would be extremely bruised the next morning, maybe even later that night.

"So, wh-what do you want to talk about?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"You. Us. _Him_," Caleb spat out.

"Him?" Emily questioned.

"Your _friend_," he said as if he knew there was something more going on between the two. "The black one that you spend all your time with,"

"What about him?" she asked, suddenly becoming defensive.

"We can talk about him later, right now it's time to catch up," he switched back to the charming façade, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

_'I can't, I won't fall for him again. Think about the team Prentiss. Think about Morgan. Morgan'_ she didn't want to fall for him again but she could already feel herself slipping.

He could feel her falling, he could control her when she was a teenager and he would now. If only she wouldn't have started talking to that other kid who actually realized who he was, what he did. He would have had her wrapped around her finger long ago if it wasn't for him, now he had to win her back. All this extra work, it was worth it if it meant her though.

"I-I really need to meet my team, they're gonna worry and-"

"No!" he yelled, slapping her across the face.

Her hand instinctively went up to her check. _'That's definitely going to leave a mark'_ Emily didn't fight after that. They talked for another half an hour before Caleb decided that that was enough for the night. She showed him out and sunk down to the floor, head in her hands. _'What have I done?'_

* * *

She had somehow managed to keep Morgan away from her apartment for the past week whenever Caleb was around. Any more hits she had received she had managed to cover up with clothes and makeup or pass off as an accident. Caleb had come by pretty regularly after that night and tonight was no different. She had just returned from work when she saw him leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here already?" she usually got home at about 5:30 and he came around at about 6:00.

"I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"About?" she prompted.

"It's time for us to get away," he quickly closed the space between them, grabbing her arm in the process.

"Caleb, what are you talking about?" she asked warily.

"You need to get away from here for a while," he pushed her into the car, jumped into the other side and sped off.

* * *

**A/N: This was the first time I had written from an unsub's (I considered Caleb an unsub I guess...) point of view and I hope I did a good job...I also want to thank Hallie (again :) ) for reading ****this ****over...I probably won't be able to post another chapter before Monday at the earliest. I have family coming over this weekend, celebrating the 4th, so I will probably have absolutely no time to write...I have around 60 people (I know, it's a lot, and it's only from one side of the family :) but they're a lot of fun) coming over and I have to clean and everything before they get here so I apologize in advance for not getting a chapter up until Monday at the earliest...Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay...later in this story it mentions Emily keeping her gun in her glove compartment and I know that she has a gun safe in her apartment but I needed for her not to have her gun when she got out of the car...That's really it...read on...**

**Discaimer: I don't own CM :(**

* * *

Chapter 4

Derek was worried, hell he was terrified. It didn't matter if he and Emily were only a couple for two weeks, she was his partner and she always would be and he had absolutely no idea what had happened to her.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_JJ,"_

"_Yeah?" she asked juggling her coffee and Henry. Will had 'taken some time off' leaving her with Henry, who had a doctor's appointment that morning she needed to take him to._

"_Have you seen Prentiss today?" he was desperately hoping she said yes, he just hadn't seen her yet. Maybe she rode with JJ or Garcia, maybe even Hotch. The only reason her car was still at her apartment and she was gone was because it wasn't working right. He knew it was a long shot but right now he had to hold onto any hope he could get. Morgan knew hope could be paralyzing, but that didn't stop him._

"_Nope," with that small word, Morgan's heart sunk._

"_Where Emmy?" the three year old asked._

_Morgan leaned down to his level. "We don't know buddy, we're gonna find her though ok?"_

"_Okay!" he said happily, running off when he spotted the other agents._

"_I went by her apartment this morning to pick her up and she wasn't there, but…her car was, I was hoping that her car just broke down or something and she was riding with somebody else on the team but everybody is already here. Except for her,"_

"_Emily," JJ sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What happened to you?" she asked, more to herself than Morgan._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emily demanded. No answer. Typical. Shortly before they left her apartment he had put a sleeping mask on her and laid the seat down. Where it was unable to be seen from the road he tied her hands behind the chair. She had guessed it had been a precaution to make it look like a normal family taking a trip. _'How far off that is'_ she could almost laugh. She estimated that they had been driving for about three hours, not that they had gotten very far. Emily could feel him making countless turns to confuse her so she had no chance of guessing where they were going. _'Stupid, stupid'_ Emily blamed herself. If only she had seen him a minute earlier she could have driven off or grabbed her gun. He must have noticed that she never kept her gun or badge in the house; she always kept them in the glove compartment and had already put them away when she had driven in. _'Stupid mistake'_

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded again.

"Away," was the only answer she got.

* * *

"Hotch," Morgan said, knocking on the door, not waiting to be invited in.

"What is it Morgan?"

"Nobody knows where Emily is, she isn't at her apartment but her car is still there. I hoped that she had ridden with someone but I checked and she didn't. What if it's just like last time Hotch?" he rambled.

"Get everyone in the conference room in 5," he commanded. He'd be damned if he lost Emily Prentiss, one of his best agents, again.

* * *

"W-where's Emily?" Garcia, the last to arrive in the room, asked as she looked around for the brunette.

"That's what we're trying to find out Garcia," Hotch answered.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Garcia said, sinking down into her chair, tears threatening to spill over. "I-Is this going to be like last time?"

"No," JJ spoke up. "Doyle is dead and nobody will hurt Emily again. We're going to find her before anything happens,"

"Okay, we need to treat this like any other case. Emily is just another victim," Rossi started.

"Don't call her that!" Reid stood up. "She's not a victim!"

"I understand that Reid but we can't personalize this, this is just another case,"

"It's not another case Rossi, this is Emily," Reid said, storming out of the room.

"Reid," Rossi started to go after him.

"Let him go Dave," Hotch said, holding him back. "You know Emily's 'death' hit him the hardest, he just needs to cool down, he'll come back when he's ready,"

"I know," he sighed, sitting back down again.

"Morgan and Rossi, go to Prentiss' apartment and check her car too," he added. "Garcia, see if you can find anyone new in Emily's life, anyone that has been at the same place and time as her on multiple occasions,"

"I-I can't dig into her life like this, it-it's not right,"

"You're going to have to if we want to get Prentiss back,"

"Y-yes sir,"

"Hotch," Morgan spoke up.

"Yes Morgan?"

"I think it's time, there's was something that happened right before we told you,"

"Go ahead,"

"Um-about two weeks ago Prentiss and I became a couple-"

"I knew it!" Garcia smiled, even considering the circumstances she managed to get the rest of the team to smile along with her.

"You 'knew it'?"

"First off, we're profilers, well I guess I'm not but I just know these things, two, you're partners and three, we've all seen the looks you guys have given each other,"

"I guess we're rubbing off on you baby girl, but back to the point, after Emily's 'goodbye party' we were watching a movie when we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and I found Emily on the phone in the kitchen, I could tell that she was trying to be strong, forceful, but it was like she couldn't. She had this look of panic, almost desperation on her face. I tried to ask her about but she just brushed past me and I tried to talk to her ever since about it but she wouldn't. Before that we had been spending almost every night after work together and from the day she got that phone call to yesterday I've barely seen her. I should have noticed something, she wouldn't invite me over to her apartment anymore, anytime we spent together was at my place, and it wasn't much time anyway. I also noticed her acting strange, I talked to JJ," he nodded in her general direction as he said her name. "And she noticed something was off too, and she started wearing long sleeve shirts. I just figured it was because it was starting to get colder but…I'm a goddamn profiler, how could I have not done anything about this! Now she's gone," any anger he previously had dissipated as he sunk down in his chair.

"And we'll get her back," JJ said, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Aaron Hotchner, report to my office immediately," Section Chief Strauss said, poking her head into the doorway. As quick as she had arrived she had vanished.

"I'll deal with Strauss, everybody else go, and JJ, stay here and make sure the media doesn't get wind of this. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, briskly walking towards Strauss' office.

* * *

"Chief Strauss?"

"Come in Aaron,"

"May I ask why I was called in here?"

"I need you to drop this case, we can hand it down to the next available team or report it to the police,"

"One of the members of my team is missing,"

"I understand that Agent Hotchner but your team is too close to this case, I can't have you personalizing this,

"Ma'am, with all due respect, Emily Prentiss has-"

"Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"As I seem to recall, she walked away from this job once,"

"That was to save us, if she didn't come alone Doyle would have taken us out one by one until we caught him. She did what she needed to do,"

"It doesn't matter Agent Hotchner, you are too close to this case and that is my final order," she said, ushering him out of the door.

Hotch walked back into the conference room, where the rest of the team, minus Garcia, had gathered. Reid was also present, having cooled down. "Strauss won't let us continue this case, she said that we're too involved, too close,"

"I don't give a damn what Strauss thinks, I'm finding my partner," Morgan said, storming out of the room, headed towards the Section Chief's office.

"Morgan," Hotch warned. Derek just waved him off, continuing to walk towards the door.

* * *

"Why isn't the team able to pursue the disappearance of my partner?" Morgan demanded, not waiting to be invited in.

"Agent Morgan," Strauss reprimanded as Derek walked in.

"Why can't we pursue this case?" he asked again.

"As I have already told Agent Hotchner, you are too close to this case, it's too personal,"

"I need to find Emily. I _will _find her,"

"I understand that she is part of your team, your partner even, but you cannot pursue this case and that is all I have to say,"

"Being too close to Emily isn't always a bad thing. We can give inside to her daily life, find anybody out of the ordinary in it better than any other team and you know it,"

Strauss sighed knowing that he was right. "Fine, you can pursue this case. You are dismissed," she waved him off but he was already ahead of her. Hearing he could find Emily he was out of the door in seconds.

* * *

Emily's mask was finally removed, as were the bonds on her hands. She sat up rubbing her wrists, sore from the hours they spent tied behind the chair, and examining her new surroundings. The car was parked in a driveway in front of a typical three-story house, a fence surrounding the yard.

"Where are we?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Sometimes things have to change,"

"That doesn't answer my question,"

After a moment Caleb answered, smiling over at her. "Welcome to the new house Em,"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks again to Hallie (psychedoutpineapple)! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry...I know that it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize...that's really all I have...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own :(**

* * *

Chapter 5

Emily Prentiss sat up, her head pounding. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a basement, that much she could tell. Brick walls, one staircase, and a high window on top of a ledge. No way out except the stairs. Emily looked up at the pipe above her head, which her hands were chained to. She inched over to look up the staircase and saw a metal door with multiple locks. Even if she could get out of the chains she wouldn't get out of the door. He was smart. She would give him that. How she got here was another matter. Emily tried to think of the last thing she remembered.

_Emily's mask was finally removed, as were the bonds on her hands. She sat up rubbing her wrists, sore from the hours they spent tied behind the chair, and examining her new surroundings. The car was parked in a driveway in front of a typical three-story house, a fence surrounding the yard._

"_Where are we?" Emily asked cautiously._

_After a moment Caleb answered, smiling over at her. "Welcome to the new house Em," he grabbed bags from the back before leading her towards the door. It was then that Emily saw her chance, with Caleb's trailing slightly behind her and his hand on the small of her back she could easily get out. She hoped. _

_Emily turned, elbowing Caleb in the stomach before starting to run. "You little bitch!" Caleb screamed running after her. Emily ran by the side of the car that Caleb had backed in minutes earlier when Caleb saw his chance. He wasn't going to let her get away. He sped up and ran to the side of her, pushing her onto the hood. Her head slammed against the metal and the last thing she saw before it went dark was Caleb's arrogant smirk._

"Why am I here Caleb?" Emily spat out.

"I've told you this already Em," he started, placing his left hand on her cheek, causing her to recoil. The wrong thing to do. His left hand fell limply to his side while his right hand reached back before slapping her across the face, causing her head to fall back into the brick wall behind her. "You shouldn't have done that _Emily_," he sneered storming out of the room.

Emily slowly stood up, dizziness taking over. She fell to the ground again, losing consciousness.

* * *

"What did you find Baby Girl?" Derek Morgan answered his phone as he looked around Emily's apartment for any clue as to where she was taken or who took her.

"Well I looked at her phone records for the morning after her party because that's when you said that she started acting weird and everything-"

"Garcia, what did you find?" Morgan interrupted.

"Sorry, I was rambling but anyway a Michael Longmire called at 8:13, which should be your mystery caller,"

"Did you do a check on him?"

"Already ahead of you, but th-there's a problem,"

"What is it?"

"Michael Longmire died in a car crash seven years ago,"

* * *

"Michael Longmire, he was the one who called Emily," Morgan said, walking into the conference room, slamming his picture down onto the table.

"Why aren't we going to get him?" Reid asked, already on his way out of the door.

"Reid," Morgan said, putting a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"What?"

"Michael Longmire died seven years ago in a car crash,"

"Did you check his relatives or anything?" Reid asked, starting to panic. Without having a lead they couldn't find Emily.

"His wife died nine years before he did and he has one son, Caleb, but we already contacted him. He's currently living in Montana," Morgan sighed.

"So we're back to nothing," JJ said from across the room.

* * *

Emily stirred to a hand brushing hair away from her face. "Derek," she whispered, the touch feeling familiar to Morgan's that day in the woods. Words couldn't describe how much she missed him, and the rest of her team, right now.

"I'm sorry for earlier babe. I didn't mean it, it's just you made me so mad. You need to learn and to learn you need to be punished,"

"I'm not a _dog_," she snapped. "I don't need to be _trained_,"

Emily saw him draw in a sharp breath at her words before continuing. "See, that's the kind of behavior we need to fix. I should have taught you a lesson for saying that but I'll let that one go for now, okay?" he said before walking towards the stairs and grabbing a tray. "Eat," he commanded as he set down the tray, turning sharply on his heel and walking up the stairs.

**1 day later:**

"Hey Hotch," Morgan asked the Unit Chief.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should at least bring Caleb in to ask about who might have had access to his dad's phone and anything else that comes up?"

"It won't hurt anything considering that we have no leads. Have Garcia call him and also have her check Prentiss' phone to see if it's on. He's evaded us this far so I doubt we'll get anything from it but it won't hurt to try,"

"We already checked her phone. It was sitting in her car at her apartment building. But I'll have her call Caleb right away," he said walking out of the room. "Um…I hate to be the one to ask this but…" he turned around facing Hotch. "H-How long do you think she has?"

"Emily's a fighter Morgan, just remember that,"

"Exactly, she's stubborn. She doesn't let anybody tell her what to do and doesn't do what she doesn't want to and it's already been more than 36 hours,"

"We already figured out that she knows who took her and he most likely wanted her for some fantasy and Emily knows how to act in these situations. She knows we're coming and she'll play along," _'Hopefully'_ Hotch thought to himself.

"Caleb Longmire?" Morgan asked as he walked into the conference room seeing a man with shaggy blond hair.

"That's me," he answered.

"Do you know who would have access to your dad's phone? Any enemies?"

"Not that I can think of. Everybody loved my dad. After he died my mom never changed the name on the phone records and I haven't thought of changing it after my mom died,"

"Okay, that's it, you can go," Morgan sighed.

"Can I ask what this is about?" he asked tentatively.

"My partner was taken and the last person to call her was a Michael Longmire, your dad,"

"Oh-well I hope you find her, I'm sorry I couldn't be much more of a help," he said walking out of the room. _'Oh how easy it is to trick the 'best' team of FBI profilers'_ Caleb thought walking out of the FBI building.

* * *

Emily screamed out in pain as Caleb slid the knife against the back of her calf. "Em, you know I didn't want to do this but you needed to learn your lesson," he said before walking up the stairs.

Emily felt across her newest cut. She had 'learned her lesson' many times in these past one and a half days. She had cuts scattered across her arms, legs, and stomach. _'Please find me guys, you're my only hope'_ she thought to herself. _'I don't know how much longer he's going to put up with me. Please'_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks to Hallie again! Please R&R!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off...a _HUGE _thank you to lizzabet for giving me the idea for this chapter! Also, I'm not really sure how old Emily is exactly so I'm going with 40 and Caleb is the same. I also changed the death year of Caleb's mom in the last chapter and it will mention it in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Is he hitting you Em?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked her newly turned seventeen year old daughter._

"_It doesn't concern you what he does or doesn't do," Emily snapped back, the angry tone she used with her mother present._

"_I know that you don't care for me or for my opinion but if he is hurting you-which I have a strong suspicion he is-that you're better than that, you _deserve_ someone better than that," she tried to get through to her daughter, who typically tended to do the exact opposite of what she suggested._

"_Whatever," she stalked off with her mother's words repeating over and over in her head._

_Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile, knowing that her daughter was at least thinking about what she said. Whether she looked like it or not she knew that the teenager was considering her words._

_The Next Morning (Before School)_

"_Caleb-can we…can we talk?" Emily asked hesitantly._

"_Sure babe, what about?"_

"_I-I think we need to take a break," she said warily, her mother's words ringing in her ears._

"_We need to do what? Wait-do you really want to do this?"_

"_It's for the best," she avoided the question, taught by her mom's political ways, and started to walk away._

"_No, it isn't," he said through clenched teeth. "Don't you walk away from me," he started to raise his hand to grab her arm and bring her back when she whipped around._

"_Don't. Touch. Me," she turned around again, starting to walk further away as Caleb screamed behind her._

"_You're mine babe and you always will be!" he screamed behind her. "I will get you back!"_

And get her back is exactly what he did.

* * *

"Morgan," Hotch warned. "Stop pacing,"

"I can't! What are we supposed to do? We have no leads Hotch, Emily has been missing for two days and you know the odds are against her! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Well I can't have you pacing around my office all day so either go burn off some stress at the gym or go find Garcia and get me some leads,"

"Fine," he said, going out to find Garcia.

"Hey hot stuff," she greeted as Morgan walked into her office.

"Hey Baby Girl," he said sullenly.

"Hotch give you a hard time?"

Morgan gave a weak laugh before answering. "How can you possibly know me so well?"

"I may not be a profiler but that doesn't mean that I can't read you like a book Derek Morgan,"

"Yeah…um, can you look at Caleb's parents death reports?"

"Okay?" she said hesitantly before her fingers flew over her keyboard. "Well Michael Longmire died in a car crash, but you knew that-"

"What was the official cause of death?" Morgan interrupted.

"He was killed on impact, the car flipped and the mom…oh…asphyxiation. The M.E. report said she was suffocated in her sleep but the police had no reason to suspect foul play and assumed she rolled onto her stomach with her face on the pillow,"

"How old was Caleb at the time?"

"Um…he was 24; he was even staying in the state, at his mom's house. D-Did he kill her?"

"I think so; find anything else you can on this guy,"

"Okay, just give me a sec…Oh this sick son of a bitch, when he was a teenager he was caught multiple times with drug possession and there was a report of animal cruelty. Derek, is this our guy?" Penelope asked, turning her head back towards Derek.

"Yes, god damn it!" he said, slamming his fist against the wall. "We had him and we let him go,"

"And we'll get him back and get Emily in the process," she comforted.

* * *

"Ah babe, I love you so much," Caleb said, caressing her cheek. As much as Emily wanted to pull back from his touch she couldn't, she couldn't bring out his anger again. She had to play along. "You're mine and you always will be," he said, quoting his line from so many years ago although then it was laced with anger.

'_How did I get into this?'_ Emily thought to herself before thinking back to the first time she had met him.

"_Are you sure we should be doing this Caleb?" 16 year-old Emily Prentiss asked as she stood behind their high school. Although she had just met the boy a few days earlier he had already been to her house because of the fact that she immediately felt comfort hanging around with him. They both were outcasts; although Caleb handled it better than she did. Well, not better exactly, if you considered drugs blurring away the pain better._

"_It's okay babe, if anything _does_ happen I can take the blame. It don't matter if something else is added to my rap sheet anyway," he said lighting his cigarette before leaning over and lighting hers_

_Emily and Caleb were behind the school for a few more hours, having skipped the first three and a half periods, when a teacher walked by them, heading towards his car. "Mr. Longmire, Miss Prentiss, what do you think you are doing?" the teacher demanded._

"_Whatever we want," Caleb replied nonchalantly._

"_Look, Mr. Lilquist, I can explain-" Emily started._

"_It's all my fault sir, I made her do it. Punish me, not her," it was those words that made Emily feel as if she was in love with Caleb. He protected her, took the blame even though he didn't have to, and took away her pain even if it was with drugs._

"_Okay," he said hesitantly. "I'll let you off the hook this time but if I, or anyone else, catches you again-"_

"_Understood sir, thank you," Emily said._

"_I will still be contacting your parents," he said before walking briskly towards the school, the two students in tow._

"_Why did you do this?" Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss demanded when her daughter walked in the door._

"_Because I could" she snapped back._

"_Was it that boy that you brought here? Because if it was you are never to see him again, do you hear me? I forbid you to be around him," she said forcefully._

"_You forbid me?" Emily asked, her voice rising. "You can't control who I do stuff with. It's not like you're around enough anyway to notice," she said dismissively._

"_I can do whatever I want and what I want is for you to stay away from that boy. Look at what he got you in to,"_

"_I got myself into all of this and before you even ask why it's because of you!" she yelled. "I just needed to get away from all this! I hate this, I hate moving every six months and I hate you!" the teenager screamed before storming off to her room, something that had become a regular experience for the girl. From that moment on she had been even more determined to spend time with Caleb. Which she sincerely regretted now._

* * *

**A/N:I know that it kinda seems like Hotch was really harsh on Morgan in the beginning but they were both really stressed and stuff…it's just how it came out when I was writing it. I didn't mean for it to sound like he was mad at Morgan for worrying or anything but again a HUGE thanks to lizzabet and for Hallie (psychedoutpineapple) for proofing this in her busy, busy week! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always a big thank you to Hallie (Psychedoutpineapple) and for everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! Also, this is the last chapter *tear* I really enjoyed writing it though and I hope you loved reading it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Garcia, check any property for him, Michael, or his mom Allison," Morgan commanded.

"There's nothing here, everything's in Montana," she said, discouraged.

"What? But th-there has to be," Morgan sputtered. "I'm gonna go talk to Hotch,"

* * *

"Morgan," the Unit Chief acknowledged as he walked into the room, the rest of the team seated around the table.

"It's Caleb, Hotch, it's always been Caleb. He killed his mom when he was 24 and now he has Emily. We also checked property records with Caleb, Michael, and Allison but everything is in Montana," Morgan rambled.

"Okay, slow down and start from the beginning,"

"Okay, so since we didn't have any leads I figured I would check out Caleb and his family one more time because there was something off about that guy so I looked at the death reports of his parents and his dad was killed in a car crash but his mom was killed by suffocation in her sleep. The police had no reason to suspect foul play and when they found her she was face down on her pillow so they figured that she rolled over with her face on her pillow or something stupid like that but Caleb was home then! He was staying at her house even and also, when he was a minor he had multiple counts of drug possession and animal cruelty. So I checked property records but nothing is in Virginia, only Montana but since we put out roadblocks and an APB for him and his car we know he didn't get out of Virginia,"

"Check out records for Emily," Reid spoke up. He continued to explain when he was met with confused stares. "Well, think about it, if you have someone held captive you would have access to their wallet, therefore their credit cards. Police and FBI would think to look under his name and his relatives, right? I mean that's what we did, but nobody would think to look for _her_ name," Reid finished.

"Garcia," Morgan said as the Technical Analyst answered the phone. "Does _Emily_ have any properties besides her apartment?"

"Why?"

"Just do it Garcia, I'll explain later,"

"Okay…oh, would you look at that, there's a house in Bentonville, Virginia-about 60 miles from here-which 'Emily' bought about four days ago. The address is 1895 Pine Branch Drive and before you ask I already sent it to your GPS. Now go find my little raven-haired beauty,"

"Will do Garcia," Morgan said before hanging up.

* * *

Emily cringed as she took another punch from Caleb-an uppercut to the stomach this time. She always did have defiant attitude and a smart mouth, that was one thing that never changed from her teenage years, and it was always getting her in trouble-more times than she could count. She could still remember the first time she had directed her anger towards him and he did the same.

"_Hey babe," Caleb greeted Emily with a quick kiss before finishing up the deal behind the school. _

_He led her further behind the school before Emily spoke up. "Are you sure you should be doing this Caleb?"_

"_I'll be fine, we're careful,"_

"_I know you are, I just don't want you to get sent away again,"_

"_Are you implying that I can't do my job?" this was the side that Emily had never seen before: anger. His eyes were blazing as he slowly stepped closer._

"_I'm implying that you're going to get caught if you don't start being more careful," Emily spat out, becoming defensive. "If you can get it through that thick head of yours-"_

"_What did you say?" he said through gritted teeth as he pushed her up against the wall._

"_Nothing," she said, her voice still defiant._

_Emily's head whipped to the side as Caleb slugged her across her cheek and heard the words 'You'll be sorry if you question me again' ringing in her ears as she saw his blurry figure walk away. She sunk down the wall, her hand holding her cheek, fighting back tears._

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Caleb asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

Emily had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping back as Caleb pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to get some food; we don't want you to get sick now do we? I'll be right back,"

* * *

"Morgan, JJ, and Reid take one SUV, Dave and I will take the other," Hotch commanded as they jogged out to the parking lot. "I'll tell you the rest in the car," he said as he opened the driver's side door.

"Turn on your lights and sirens, when we get there I want you three to go in through the back, Aaron and I will take the front, when we get there spread out and make noise, let Longmire know he's been caught," Rossi said as they were pulling up to the house.

"Caleb Longmire, this is the FBI, open up," Hotch pounded on the door as Morgan, Reid, and JJ ran around back, the local police filing around the perimeter.

* * *

Emily heard the sirens and knew her team had come through again. They had found her. Emily's moment of safety was ripped apart as she heard the door locks click open and closed. Dread set in as she realized that even if her team did manage to get all the locks open it was unlikely that she would still be alive. Caleb ran down the stairs, yanking her up before pressing the ever so familiar knife to her neck while telling her to keep quiet.

* * *

"Hotch, the whole place is clear, but we can't get into the basement," JJ told her superior.

"And why not?" he asked irritated.

"There's only one door but it has multiple locks and we weren't able to get it open," Morgan informed him.

"Okay, Morgan, go outside and see if there's a window to the basement. Everybody else spread out and make noise. If Morgan does find a window we don't want Caleb to know he's coming in until he's actually in the room and has a clear shot,"

"Okay," JJ said, the team members echoing her as they started to move around the house, Morgan going outside.

* * *

Derek walked around the house with one mission, to find Emily. Once he spotted a window he cautiously crept over, praying it wasn't locked. He pulled out his gun, pointing it towards the dark figures in the basement before silently pulling the window open slightly. After Morgan determined it wouldn't squeak if he opened it he pulled it open fully before squeezing through the small opening. Morgan quietly stepped down from the ledge under the window before speaking. "Caleb, put the knife down and let Emily go,"

Caleb whipped around at the sound of Morgan's voice, dragging Emily with him. "No!" he screamed. "She's mine!"

"Caleb, do you see what you're doing?" he asked, gesturing to the knife which was pressing harder into Emily's neck, drawing a trickle of blood. "You're hurting her; you don't want to do that,"

"You don't know what I want!"

"You're right, I don't know what you want but I do know that you're hurting someone that's very special to the both of us and if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't want to do that,"

"Y-You think she's special?"

"I know that you love her very much Caleb," Morgan said, easily deflecting the question. "And if you love her as much as I think you do then you don't want to hurt her right? So I'm going to ask you again, drop the knife,"

"I-I can't," he stuttered, the knife shaking in his grip.

"Yes you can,"

"Y-You…you can't take her away from me,"

"I'm not going to take her away Caleb; I just need you to _drop_ the knife,"

"O-Okay," he stuttered, the knife clattering on the ground.

Morgan ran forward, cuffing Caleb. "Where are the keys for the door and for Emily?"

"In my pocket,"

Morgan dug them out, throwing Emily a reassuring look before dragging Caleb up the stairs, handing him to Hotch and racing back down.

"Are you okay? Never mind, disregard that, of course you're not okay," Morgan rambled once he reached Emily, unlocking the shackles around her wrists.

"Morgan, Morgan, Derek," she said slightly louder, rubbing her sore wrists. "I'm fine, really.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just help me up," she winced as she started to drag herself up.

"Hold up, lay back down," he kneeled next to her, gently raising her shirt up over her stomach to reveal multiple black and blue bruises, some of which were starting to turn yellow at the edges. "Emily-is this…is it like this all over?" he asked, scanning over her rumpled long sleeve shirt and pants.

"It's not as bad as it looks,"

"Stop being independent for just a while, okay? Let me do this," he gently scooped her up, carrying her up the stairs and to the waiting ambulance outside, being careful not to jolt her. Morgan placed her onto the stretcher, into the care of the paramedics.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a genuine smile as the paramedics began checking her vitals before rushing off to the hospital, leaving the remaining agents to follow.

* * *

"Emily Prentiss?" a middle aged doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room. The six agents immediately stood up, rushing over to the doctor.

"That's us," Hotch answered.

The doctor eyed the odd cluster of adults that made up the 'family' before speaking. "My name is Dr. Evans," he consulted the clipboard in her hand before continuing. "Emily has one particularly deep gash on the back of her calf and some smaller ones scattered on her arms and legs, some bruising along her arms and torso, and a broken rib," JJ and Garcia gasped, JJ holding on to the closest person for support, who happened to be Reid, shocked at the news. "As bad as this may sound everything's going to be just fine, she'll need to stay here for about two days and she will be cleared to go home and before you ask, you can go see her," Evans said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Em," JJ said with a weak smile as she walked into her hospital room.

"Hey guys," she replied as the rest of her team filed into her room.

"You feel okay?" Garcia asked

"My stomach hurts like hell but otherwise I'm good," she answered, looking around at the rest of the team. "Morgan, stop giving me that look,"

"What look?"

"That pity and guilt look. You couldn't have done anything; I didn't want you to notice anything was wrong. This isn't your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself,"

Morgan looked up from his feet, a weight lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks,"

"Okay, everybody, we need to head back to the hotel and get some rest," Hotch spoke up.

"Hotch, I'm not leaving her, not again," Morgan told him as the rest of the team complied and said their goodbyes.

"I'm fine Morgan, you need to get some rest," Prentiss said from her bed.

"I can sleep perfectly well right here," he said, settling herself into the chair.

"Okay, if you're sure,"

"Absolutely,"

* * *

" Em," Morgan hollered. "Are you ready yet? You were here for two days! What can you all have to get ready?"

"Calm down, calm down, I'm coming," she said, walking out of her bathroom in her hospital room.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked, shouldering her go bag.

"More than you know,"

"Well, let's go home then," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as Morgan turned towards his house instead of hers.

"You're staying at my house, I'm taking care of you now," he said with a grin

"Thanks for that by the way,"

"Thanks for what?"

"For being you. Taking care of me, letting me stay at your house, finding me," her voice got quieter as she uttered the last words.

"Always Princess, always,"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!**


End file.
